Romeo Take Me
by Lovely Helena
Summary: This is a pretty little one shot of how the season would have ended if Violet had not died when she took all of those pills.


_**Here's the deal, loves. Everything that happened up until the Smoldering Children episode is the same, EXCEPT that Tate saved Violet's life when she OD'ed. He had her puke up enough pills to not do damage to her. She still isn't going to school because Tate convinces her to stay home with him. Ben is considering sending her away to boarding school. Tate attacked Ben. Yada Yada. This story begins as Violet is running down the stairs and screaming after Tate tries to convince her to commit suicide with him.**_

"Dad! Dad where are you?" Violet was running wildly down the stairs. She frantically looked around the foyer in search of her dad. She saw Tate bounding down the stairs after her, and she took off for the front door. Before she could reach out to open the door, Tate appeared right in front of her. "I can't let you leave, Violet."

Violet gasped and ran the opposite direction, through the kitchen to the back door. Tate appeared in front of the back door before she could reach it. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Violet, are you really going to make me chase you around this entire house?"

Violet let out a sob. "Please, Tate. Please. I don't want to die."

"Violet, I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Tate took a step closer to her, and she took a step backward.

"I… I'm not." Violet stuttered. "I just don't think it is fair that I will be the only one dying. You are already dead, Tate!" She was not planning on telling Tate that he was dead, but she could not think of anything else to say that would get her out of this mess.

Tate laughed. "You honestly thought that I didn't know that I was dead? I have been dead for 17 years, Violet. Do you think I am too stupid to realize that I never age or change?" Violet stared at Tate with her mouth hanging open. He knew all this time that he was dead.

"Why didn't you tell me you where dead?" Violet felt anger towards him because he was not the one to tell her. She had found out from his mother.

"Hi. I'm Tate. I'm dead. Wanna hook up?" Tate smirked at her. "Yea, I didn't think that would go over so well. You never would have believed me either! You tried to kill yourself after my mother told you."

Violet shook her head at his words. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just felt like I was losing control of everything. I just wanted to sleep until everything went away."

Tate took another step closer to Violet. This time when she took a step backward she felt her back press against the kitchen counter. She was stuck between Tate and a hard place now with no choice but to talk her way out of this predicament.

Tate looked down into her eyes. "You can't sleep away your troubles, Violet. Just like you can't get rid of your troubles by cutting. The world is a God damned horror show, and there is nothing we can do to get away from it. I died, and I am still stuck in this filthy place. I will never get to somewhere clean."

Violet looked into Tate's smoldering, pitch black eyes. "Then why would you want me to have the same fate as you?"

That question made Tate cringed. "I love you, Violet. How many times can I say it before it sinks in? I want to spend forever with you. You are the only light in my life, and you could make this existence a happy one. Don't you love me back?"

Violet opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Did she love Tate? He had told her multiple times, and she had never responded. "I… I don't know."

Her words caused Tate to stop breathing. His eyes moved quickly side to side as he was scanning her face. "Okay… Uh… I don't really know what to say. I guess… You know how I feel. Come find me when you have made up your mind." Violet was about to tell Tate not to go when he disappeared right in front of her eyes. She gasped at his sudden exit. _Where did he go_? She thought.

Violet moved to sit on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and placed her head in her hands. She sat like this, in silence, for a few moments before she heard the sound on heeled shoes walking into the kitchen. She looked up and saw that Moira had entered the kitchen.

"Miss Violet." Moira nodded at the younger girl before she started her daily cleaning routine. "Is something wrong, child?" She asked while she began to clean the dishes.

"Moira, can I ask you something?" Violet thought that if anyone knew about this house and Tate it would be Moira.

"Of course, Miss Violet." Moira continued to clean the dishes but made it clear that she was listening.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Moira showed no shock or surprise on her face as she made eye contact with Violet. "Oh sweet girl, I was wondering when you were going to find out. I knew that you would sooner or later."

Violet's eye grew wide. "Wait. You know about Tate?"

Moira laughed. "Tate is not the only spirit in this house. There are many of us that do not show our selves to the living, but there are some of us that enjoy the interaction."

Violet's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Us?"

Moira just smiled at Violet and continued talking. "The Tate that you know is only half of the person that resides in his body. He has done terrible things, Violet. He has always been so consumed by the darkness that is in this house. I do believe that you have changed him, somewhat though."

"What do you mean?" Violet was completely enthralled in the old maid's story.

"I cannot confess Tate's sins for him, but I can tell you that he is not the same monster that he used to be before he met you. He used to be cruel and cold. He could kill without even a blink of remorse. But… ever since you came into his life, he has begun to show emotion again. He has reunited with his soul. You are the only person that has ever made him change."

Violet could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. "He wants me to kill myself… And, I am so scared because a part of me wants to so badly."

"Oh, Miss Violet. The spirits in this house are stuck in a windowless cell. We can never leave. We can never find happiness because we all died in regret or pain. Do you really wish that future for yourself?"

Violet sat in silence for a moment, contemplating Moira's question. "But what if I died loved? Would that make a difference? If I died for love and to make another spirit's existence better?"

"I suppose that there is a first time for everything. Just please make sure that you know exactly what you are getting yourself into. You could have the same miserable outcome as the rest of us. And please remember, Tate has done many terrible things that you do not know about. Can you still love him, regardless of his sins? Could you leave your family behind? I would not recommend you do anything until you can answer those questions, honestly."

"Okay…" Violet stood up from the stool. "Thank you, Moira." She smiled at the older woman. "And I am sorry that you had to die and get stuck in this house. You seem like such a nice woman, and you did not deserve to get stuck in this house."

Moira smiled at Violet. "We all have sins in our past that led us to where we are today, Miss. Keep that in mind."

Violet walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She heard a noise coming from her parents' bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw her dad lying on the floor in only a towel. He was making noises as if he was hurt. "Dad?" Violet ran over to his side and helped him up and into a chair. "What happened to you?"

Ben looked at his daughter and wrapped her up in his arms. "Oh my baby girl, you're okay!" He squeezed her tightly before she pulled out of his embrace. "Dad, what happened? Why were you on the floor?"

Ben looked around the room confused. "I… I don't remember… I had just gotten out of the shower and…" His expression on his face went from confused to livid with the blink of an eye. "Him. The man in the Rubber Suit that raped your mother. He was here! He attacked me!"

Violet looked at her dad like he was speaking in gibberish. "Are you sure you do not have a concussion? You are not making any sense!"

"Tate…" Ben's eyes were moving rapidly around the room, looking at the mess. "It was Tate!"

"What?" Violet exclaimed.

Ben stood up and moved into the middle of the room. "Tate attacked me. He raped your mother! Violet! Has he hurt you?" Ben moved to his daughter, looking her over to see if she was hurt in any way. Violet just stood there completely still. She was in shock. "Violet, hunny. Are you okay?"

Violet's eyes moved slowly to meet her father's. She didn't say anything while she nodded her head slowly. Ben went back to looking around the room. He was frantically trying to pick up fallen books and broken glass. "We have to call the police and then go get your mother from the hospital. Violet, are you listening to me?" He turned around to make sure that Violet understood the plan, but all he saw was an empty space where she used to be standing.

Tate was sitting in the white rocking chair in the darkness of the basement. Did the love of his life really not love him back? Tate had been thinking about that since he left Violet alone in the kitchen. He had everything planned out perfectly for today, and she ruined it. His emotions were flipping from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. He was torn away from his thoughts when he heard the basement door being yanked open. He heard someone stomping quickly down the old, wooden stairs. "Tate? Where are you Tate?" He could hear the anger in her voice and decided to stay hidden in the shadows. "I am not fucking around Tate! Come out now!" Tate appeared directly behind Violet. She gasped when she turned around and was pressed against his chest. He looked down at her.

Violet's eyes were fuming with anger. She placed her hands on Tate's chest and pushed him with all of her strength. He didn't budge. "Do you know why you are dead, Tate?" She spat at him. Her words made him stumble backwards a step or two.

"The… the cop shot me…. In your room." Tate stuttered out the words.

"But why?" Violet pressed.

"I… I don't know. Violet, why are you asking me this?" Tate could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Violet already had a few tears falling down her cheeks. She was so angry that she could not hold her tears in any longer. "Those kids from Halloween, the dead Breakfast Club… You killed them, Tate. You shot every single one of them, and others at the high school. You killed 15 kids."

"What?" Tate breathed. "No, I would never kill someone without a reason…"

"You did!" Violet screamed at him. "What else have you done, Tate. Tell me."

Violet could see the hurt and sadness that was in Tate's eyes, but she refused to let up on her torment down the memory lane of Tate's sins. "I swear, Vi, I do not remember what I did before I died! I don't know why I killed all of those kids…"

Violet took a deep breath to keep from screaming at him again. "I don't mean while you were alive. What have you done since you have been in this house?"

Tate's eyes grew wide. _How did she know_? He thought. "I… I killed the gay couple that lived here before your family, Chad and Patrick. And… I… I raped your mother." Tate was sobbing when he confessed his final sin to Violet.

The expression on her face was unreadable except for the single tear that ran down her cheek. Tate took her silence as an opportunity to explain himself. "Vi, I swear that I didn't do it to hurt you! I had a reason! Nora… She saved me from the darkness of this house once, and I owed her everything. The only thing she wanted was a baby. I killed the gay couple because they were not going to have a baby because they were fighting all of the time. I raped your mother… Thinking that if I got her pregnant, I could give the baby to Nora. But everything has changed now. I would never take your brother away from you. I love you!"

"My mother's babies could be yours?" That was the only thought running through her head. Her mother could be having Tate's babies and not her father's…

"Violet, it doesn't matter. If no one knows, then your father can raise them as his own. We can just forget everything and start over!" Tate was pleading with Violet.

"Moira was right… You are the darkness, Tate. How can I love someone who has done so many awful things? How can I forgive you?"

Tate took a step closer to Violet. "That is all I was before you came into my life. I lived in the shadows. You were the only light in my life. You made me want to be a good person. You changed me, Violet!"

Violet put her small hand against his jaw. "You are a completely different person with me. You are sweet, gentle, and loving. I could never picture you as a monster, but you are one. Do you realize all of the pain and sorrow you have caused?"

Tate shook his head and placed his hand over hers. "I don't want to be a monster anymore. I want to be with you, in the light, for always. Please, forgive me."

Violet laughed and removed her hand from his. "I can't forgive you, Tate. The only people that can forgive you for your sins are the people that you hurt. If they forgive you, then I will consider letting you back into my life. But… until then. Go. Away."

"What, no! Vi, please!" Tate was crying and screaming at her as he felt himself being pulled away.

"Go away, Tate!"

"You are all I want! You are all I have!"

"GO AWAY!" Violet was screaming with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes slowly when Tate's screaming finally stopped. She started sobbing when she saw that she was alone in the basement. She wrapped her arms around herself because she felt like she was falling apart. She sank to the cold, dirty floor and continued to weep.

Violet jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Come now, Miss. This basement is no place for the living to stay for a long amount of time." Violet looked up into Moira's face. Moira smiled loving at her and helped her up and back to her bedroom. Once Violet was sitting on her bed Moira spoke again. "I know that it must be hard for you to take in all of this news without your mother here to comfort you, but if you ever need anything, I will always be here."

Violet smiled gently at the old woman. "Thank you, Moira. For everything. You would have been a great mother if you had not died."

Moira laughed quietly. "If I had not been such a tramp when I was younger…" She smiled at Violet. "Now, how about you get some sleep. I will make sure that your father knows that you are resting." Violet nodded her head and watched the maid walk out of her room. She did not realize how exhausted she was until her head hit her pillow and she instantly fell asleep.

Tate watched her as she slept that night. He made sure to make himself invisible to her incase she woke up. He stood by the end of her bed the entire night, crying softly and thinking about ways to get her to forgive him. By the time the sun was rising and peaking through her window, Tate had formed a plan. He was going to begin with apologizing to Chad and Patrick. He knew that they would probably never truly forgive him, but it was the thought that counted. He would also leave a note for Ben and Vivien to read. It was going to describe his apologies and that he would never bother them again. Finally, he would leave a note for Violet on her chalkboard. It would be as simple as the first note her left her the night that she took all of those pills. "I'm sorry. I will still be here, but you will not have to see me anymore. I love you."

The writing on her chalkboard was the first thing that Violet saw when she woke up in the middle of the afternoon. She had almost slept the entire day away. She also found a note from Moira telling her to spend the day in bed and not to worry about her parents. She was beginning to like having Moira around. Violet's eyes moved back to the writing on her chalkboard, and she felt her heart drop. Tears welled up in hers eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. She knew that she could not forgive Tate until he made amends for his sins.

Violet laid back down into her soft bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. She lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply.

"You know, smoking kills." A man's voice rang through her room. Violet shot up quickly into a sitting position. "Who are you?" She questioned the tall, lean, brunette man that was standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Chad and this…" A taller, broader, blonde man appeared beside him. "This is my significant other, Patrick." The two men smiled at exactly the same time. Violet stared at them.

"You two are ghosts." She said slowly.

"Of course we are, dear. Thanks to that little blonde, Norman Bates wannabe." Chad rolled his eyes, and Patrick laughed. "But, that is besides the point of why we are here, little girl. We came to thank you."

Violet looked at the men in a state of confusion. "Thank me for what?"

"Well, this morning we were visited by Tate. He spent an hour apologizing and groveling for our forgiveness. It was quite amusing actually… We know that he never would have done that before he met you. We just want to say thank you because now we can finally move on."

"I don't understand." Violet said quietly.

Chad smiled at her. "You see, a person is stuck in this house until the thing holding them here disappears. If someone was murdered, their resentment toward their killer or situation must go away. If a person was killed because of a crime they commit, they must confess and ask for forgiveness. So on and so forth. Tate apologized to us. We forgave him, and now we are leaving this damn house for good."

Violet watched the men disappear in front of her. She sat in her bed and thought about what she had just learned. Tate was beginning to apologize for the things he had done. Was he trying to move on? This question made Violet panic, and she got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Moira? Moira!" Violet was frantically calling out in the empty kitchen. The maid suddenly appeared in front of her. "Oh Moira, have you seen Tate?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I have not seen him as of late. He did however leave this note for your father." Moira handed the note to Violet, and she read Tate's apology to her father and mother. He also wrote to tell them not to worry because he would not be bothering them anymore. This made the panic levels in Violet skyrocket.

"Miss Violet, you look like you are going to be sick. Do you need me to get you anything? Your father left about an hour ago to visit your mother in the hospital so he will not be back for a while."

Violet shook her head. "No, I am fine. I just… I have to go." Violet walked quickly out of the kitchen and broke into a sprint when she hit the hallway. She was hoping that Tate would be in the first place she looked. She ran into her bedroom and stopped in the middle of the room. "Tate? Are you in here? Please, I need to see you." Her eyes searched around the room. She spun around to see if he was behind her, but all she saw was emptiness. Violet felt the tears rise in her eyes again and felt the first few fall down her cheeks. "Please, Tate."

"I'm right here." He whispered from behind her causing her to turn around quickly and wrap her skinny arms around his frame. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. His scent always comforted her. "I thought that I had lost you." She whispered. Tate wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I will always be here, Violet."

Violet turned her head up so that she could look into his dark eyes. "Please, don't disappear again." She pleaded with him.

Tate stared into her brown eyes. "What changed your mind? You sent me away."

Violet placed a hand on his cheek. "When I thought that I had lost you, it hurt worse than when I found out all of the awful things that you have done. I couldn't see my life without you in it."

Tate smiled down at the girl that had stolen his heart when he first met her. "So you forgive me? I apologized to everyone, Violet. I did everything so that you would see that I have changed. You changed me, for good."

Violet smiled back at him. "I believe that, Tate. I can see the person that you are now. You are not a monster. But… I can never forgive you for what you did." Tate opened his mouth to speak, but Violet placed a finger over his chapped lips. "I am willing to look past everything because you made amends. Let's just start fresh. Okay?"

Violet pulled out of Tate's grasp and stuck out her hand to him. "Hi. I'm Violet." She winked at him. Tate took her hand in his. "Hi. I'm Tate. I'm dead. Wanna hook up?" Violet laughed as Tate pulled her to him. His lips met hers in a sweet, loving kiss. The kiss quickly became heated when Tate pulled Violet's body flush against his. Violet could feel Tate's arousal pressing into her stomach, and she moaned.

"I want you so badly." Tate whispered against Violet's lips.

"I'm right here. Take me." Tate's lips connected with hers roughly.

Tate grabbed Violet's hips and pulled her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Violet unwrapped her legs from around him and stood up. Tate ran his hands all over her body. He helped her pull her shirt over her head and then began to kiss her flat stomach, making her giggle. He loved the sounds that Violet made. His hands moved up her stomach and around to her back so that he could rid her of her bra. He pulled her to him, between his legs, so that his mouth can give her breasts some attention. Violet moaned and began to run her hands over his baggy sweater. Her fingers gripped the end of the sweater and tugged until he helped her take it off.

Violet's fingers moved to the top of her leggings and began to push them down. Tate sat back and watched her movements. Violet took off her leggings and underwear at the same time. For the first time, Violet stood in front of Tate completely naked. Tate's eyes roamed over her body, memorizing every feature. She began to blush all over her body. "God Vi, you are so beautiful." Tate said to reassure her that she was all he ever wanted. Tate stood up from the bed so that he could remove the rest of his clothing.

Once he was naked, he grabbed Violet by her waist and moved her onto the bed. He positioned himself over her, using his elbows to keep most of his weight off of her. Violet leaned her head forward so that her lips connected with his. Tate slowly pushed himself inside of Violet, making her moan loudly. The first time that they had sex it was rushed, rough, and intense. Violet had been afraid to make any noise because her parents were downstairs, and Tate had been rushing their releases for the same reason. This time was different.

Tate moved slowly within Violet, filling her up completely. Every time he would hit a spot inside of her that made her cry out in pleasure. Violet had her hands in Tate's hair, and he would moan every time she would pull. "Tate! Oh… faster." That was the only intelligible words that Tate could make out of what was coming out of Violet's mouth. He could tell that she was close. He sped up his movements and moved one hand down to circle around her bundle of nerves. She been shaking underneath him and called out his name loudly. Her release started his, and he came inside of her.

"Oh…" Violet moaned as Tate pulled out of her and moved to lie beside her. He pulled her sweaty body against his and kissed the hair that was pressed against her forehead.

"I love you, Violet."

Violet looked into his black eyes and could see the love within them. She drew in a deep breath and smiled at him. "I love you too, Tate." The smile on Tate's face spread from ear to ear, and he pulled her lips to his. He rested his forehead against hers when he pulled away from the kiss and stared into her eyes. "I want to, Tate. I want to spend forever with you."

"Are you sure? That's a big commitment, Vi."

Violet's eyes filled with a bit of doubt. "Did you change your mind? Do you not want to spend forever with me?"

"What? No, I want you, for always. I just want to make sure that this is what you want. I don't want you to end up hating me years from now."

Violet placed a hand on Tate's cheek. "I have decided that you are what I want."

Tate kissed her lips gently. "Okay. Do you still want to do it in the bathtub?"

Violet nodded her head and pulled away from him. She grabbed her underwear and his sweater off of the floor and put them on. The sweater was so big on her that it hung off of one of her shoulders. Tate stared at her for a moment. "You look so sexy in my sweater." Violet winked at him and threw his boxers to him. Tate put them on and got off the bed. He followed Violet into the bathroom and watched her fill the tub and light candles.

"How are we going to do this?" Violet asked him in a quiet voice. She looked a little nervous.

"Don't be scared, Vi. I know a way to do it so that it won't hurt, and I will hold you the entire time." Tate caressed her arm as Violet nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"What are we going to do with my body?"

Tate thought in silence for a moment before replying. "Do you want your parents to find your body and see that you are dead, or do you want me to hide your body and you can make them think that you are still alive?

"I think… maybe they should find me in here. If they think that I killed myself, they might be so upset that they will leave this house. I just want them to be safe." Violet felt a tear fall down her face, and she quickly wiped it away.

"We can make sure that they leave safely, I promise." Tate smiled at Violet and took her into his arms. He held her until she squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was ready. Tate moved to sit in the tub first and helped Violet climb in. She sat back against him so that her chest was resting against his back. "It's is going to be okay, Vi. I love you." Tate whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. She only nodded.

"Are you scared? Do you want to stop?"

Violet shook her head and lifted up her arm. "No. I'm ready. I love you, Tate."

Tate grabbed the razor blade from the edge of the tub and placed it gently on Violet's wrist. He pressed it into her skin and moved it vertically up her arm. Violet gasped at the sudden pain but stayed completely still and watched the razor spilt her skin and vein. Her blood was running down her arm and turning the water red. She could feel her brain getting fuzzy and leaned her head back against Tate's shoulder. He pulled the razor away from her arm when he hit the crease of her elbow. He dropped the razor to the ground, under where her other hand was resting on the side of the tub. The last thing that Violet felt was Tate wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and everything went black.

…

Violet was having an awful dream and was tossing and turning in her bed. She felt a pair of hands grab her and she screamed in her sleep. "Violet! Violet, wake up! You are dreaming!" She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of black ones. Her breathing slowed down when she realized that she was in bed with Tate. She smiled at him and moved to kiss his lips. He kissed her sweetly before pulling away. "Violet, there is something that I need to tell you."

She smiled at him. "Okay. What?"

Tate took a deep breath. "You can't remember, but about half an hour ago… You died."

Violet stared at Tate for a long minute before speaking. "I can remember making the plans, but I don't remember actually dying. It is like my memory ends as soon as I stepped into the tub. Can I see myself?"

Tate nodded quietly and pulled her off the bed. He held her hand and led her into the bathroom. Violet had her eyes closed and opened them when she felt Tate stop walking. She was looking at herself sitting in the bathtub. Her arms where resting against either side of the tub, and one of them had a long, gaping cut down it. Her head was lying against the end of the tub and her hair was falling over her shoulders, and the ends were floating in the red water. Her face looked peaceful. She was wearing Tate's brown sweater.

Tate wrapped his arm around her waist. "I held you until the very end. You died surrounded by my love."

Violet looked up into his eyes. "I know. It was the perfect way to die."

The couple turned their heads towards the hallway when they heard the front door slam shut. "Vivien, please go sit down. The doctor made me promise to keep you off your feet. I can bring Violet downstairs to see you." Violet's eye grew wide in fear when she heard two sets of footsteps moving up the stairs. She tried to run out of the bathroom, but Tate stopped her and whispered. "They can't see you unless you want them too." He pulled her back against the bathroom wall. They waited while Vivien and Ben searched their daughter's room and found it empty. Violet grabbed Tate's arm and squeezed it tightly when she heard the bathroom door open.

Ben had to grab Vivien before she hit the floor when she saw her daughter lying in the bathtub. Violet watched as her mother sobbed, her father got angry and trashed the bathroom, and both of her parents begin to cry when Moira showed up. Moira ushered them out of the room. She turned around to look at Violet and Tate. "I do hope that you made the right decision, Miss Violet." She spoke and then walked out of the bathroom.

"I did." Violet whispered as Moira shut the door.

TWO DAYS LATER

Violet watched Ben and Vivien as they went through the grieving process. They had scheduled her funeral for today, and most of the Harmon family members had flown into town to attend. Ben and Vivian had talked to Marcy yesterday and told her that they were not going to stay in the house anymore. Ben had already started packing up the house. The packing helped him keep his mind clear, if only for a moment. Vivien could not help much because she was supposed to be on bed rest, but she wrapped up all of the breakables in newspaper.

Violet stood behind her mother as she put on her makeup. She looked very beautiful in her black dress. Violet wanted to hug her mother and tell her that every thing was okay. She was happy and okay with being dead.

"You really shouldn't hover. She might catch a glimpse of you." Tate spoke from behind Violet.

"I know. I just feel so badly for her. She wasn't an awful mother. She just didn't seem to notice me very much. My father was the same way. They were both so involved in their own lives that my life didn't register with them." Violet looked into her mother's eyes through the mirror. She could see how badly her mother was hurting. "She never showed this much emotion towards me when I was alive. It's funny how death changes everything."

"It doesn't change everything." Tate spoke as he walked up behind Violet and wrapped his arms around her small waist. They both looked at themselves in the mirror. "It doesn't change how beautiful you are. It doesn't change how you sound or think. It doesn't change how much I love you." Violet smiled at Tate's reflection.

"I love you, too."

"Are you happy?" Tate looked into her eyes as he questioned her.

"I am." Tate could see the truth in her eyes and smile. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Me too."

ONE YEAR LATER

It had been a year since Violet had died to be with the man that she loved. It had been a year since Ben and Vivien had moved out of the Murder House and never returned. It had been a year since a family had lived in the house. Marcy had the house on the market, but no one wanted to live in a place with such a dark history. She even tried to throw in all of the furniture and furnishings in the house for free, but no one had agreed yet.

Violet was walking down the hallway when she felt someone grab her and push her against a wall. Her lips were roughly attacked by another person's lips. She immediately responded to the kiss by grabbing the person's hair and pulling hard. The person moaned and pulled away. "I love it when we play rough."

Violet laughed and smiled at her love. "I do too, Tate."

Tate wrapped one arm around her waist and another under her knees before picking her up. "Tate!" Violet squealed and laughed. Tate carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. Violet rested her head against his chest and listened to his breathing.

"Are you happy?" Tate questioned. He had not asked her that question in a year.

Violet lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips. "I will always be happy here with you. I love you, Tate."

Tate smiled. "I love you too, Violet."

_**I just love happy endings! I hope that everyone liked how I threw in some of my favorite quotes from the episodes in this. I just need to write this story to make myself happy after that season finale. I hope that you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
